


Happy New Year

by angylinni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a long ago new years eve challenge.  could the beginning of the new year bring her happiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

“Just come, I promise you’ll have a good time.”

“Ali, I’m really not in the mood for celebrating,” Katie said, sitting back in her chair and staring around at the last minute shoppers passing by the small café. She picked up her cup of hot cocoa and took a sip, trying to avoid looking at her best friend.

“Katie, just because you and Corner broke up does not mean you have to become a nun. I bet you anything that bastard is going to go out and have a good time, why shouldn’t you?”

The blonde woman sighed, setting down her cup. Ali was right, of course. Michael Corner had made no secret of the fact that he liked to party. That was one of the reasons for their breakup; Katie’d gotten tired of being whisked from party to party: all of them the same, full of popping flashbulbs, obsessed groupies with fake smiles and brittle conversation. She wanted to spend time alone with her boyfriend, but he was more interested in being the center of attention – a lot of attention, preferably the female persuasion. “Fine, I’ll come,” she said softly.

Alicia squealed happily, leaning forward to hug her friend. “You’ll have an amazing time, I promise,” she said. “Now, come on, I have to find one more present for Ter, he pouts if he doesn’t have something to take off of me,” she said with a wicked smile.

Katie laughed, standing up. Alicia and Terence Higgs were the most adorable couple, even if it had taken several fights between their friends to finally get them together. The twins hadn’t liked the fact that Tarty Terence Higgs had wanted to finally settle down with their good friend and had tried to convince him to move along. Then Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey had gotten involved and the whole thing had turned into a convoluted mess until Terence and Alicia had eloped, ending the arguments once and for all.

She wanted someone like Terence, someone that would go the extra mile for her, to show her just how important she really was. She sighed to herself, following Alicia out of the tiny café. It just wasn’t meant to be.

 

~*~

“So, I hear Tracey Davis has declared her intent to become the new woman in your life, mate.”

Marcus looked up, glaring at Silas Montague. “Bugger that, the only thing going for her is her ability to suck dick.”

Silas laughed, pulling out the chair next to him and sitting down. “Well, that could be useful in a wife.”

Terence chuckled from across the table. “Not when she has no problems sucking anyone and everyone off. A man likes to know that his wife is going to be servicing him and him alone, right?”

“One would hope that’s the case, although I wouldn’t say that I’d want to be forced to adhere to the same policy,” Silas said with a leer. “Just think of all those witches left in dire need because I suddenly found the urge to marry.”

“Perish the thought,” Marcus said dryly, chuckling along with the rest of them. “Besides, I have my sights set on someone much better than Tracey Davis.”

“Oh, a new conquest from the legendary Marcus Flint, do tell,” Adrian Pucey said, coming up to the table and sitting down, sipping at his ale.

“Why, so you can try and steal her out from my nose?” Marcus growled.

Adrian chuckled. "Hell no mate, Lavender would string me up by my bollocks if I started to stray. Demanding, that one is."

“You don’t seem to be complaining,” Terence said, smirking.

“Course not, have you seen her lately? She's the best fuck I've had in a good long while, and I'm staying put for as long as she'll let me. The things that witch can do should be illegal."

Marcus nudged Terence. “Looks like you aren’t going to be the only married man in the bunch.”

Adrian looked horrified. “I didn’t say I was going to marry her, just fuck her.”

“I bet you a hundred Galleons you’ll be married within the year,” Marcus said, arching his brow.

Adrian smirked, his hand snaking out. “Done, and just to add some fun to the pot, I bet you two hundred Galleons you’ll still be single.”

“You’re on.”

~*~

“Everything is set, Katie agreed to come.” Alicia smiled at Marcus over her wineglass, noting the slight softening of his face, not enough to be really noticeable, but she’d lived with a guarded former Slytherin for too long to not be able to read them accurately.

Terence’s grin stretched from ear to ear. This party promised to be more fun than last year’s. Of course, it’d be hard to top Michael Derrick serenading Tory Frobisher in nothing but his boxer shorts after having one too many shots of Firewhiskey. “So, how are you going to get her to agree to go out with you?”

Marcus smirked, picking up his wineglass. "Don't you worry about that. It'll happen, trust me."

Alicia giggled. He was in for quite the surprise if he thought that Katie’d just go along willingly. Katie was the most stubborn witch she knew. If she didn't want to do something, she didn't do it. Of course, she’d also never had a sexy, intense and brooding Marcus Flint doing the persuading either. This was going to be an interesting party.

~*~

Katie stared at the red dress Alicia had helped her pick out. It hadn’t seemed so…risqué at the store, but now that she had it home and hanging up on her armoire, it looked positively indecent.

The entire bodice of the one-shouldered dress was dark red mesh, with lacy appliqués over the breasts and trailing down the stomach. The back was the plain mesh without the appliqués. The dress was flirty and overt, something she’d never been in her life.

The skirt was short and flirty, the material would swirl around her legs, ending mid thigh. Alicia had also talked her into some ridiculously high, strappy heels, very different from the flats she normally wore. Being taller than the average witch did not lend well to wearing heels. This was feeling more and more like a bad idea and she regretted telling Alicia that she’d be there.

She headed into the loo and drew a warm bath, sinking into the water and closing her eyes, trying to relax. She’d go and have a few drinks and try to slip out early.

~*~

The party was in full swing when Katie stepped into the ballroom. Laughter filled the room, rising above the music as people chatted and mingled. The dance floor was full of twirling couples, the light glinting off sequins and satin and dark dress robes.

Her eyes landed on Tracey Davis and she nearly gasped aloud. The blonde’s dress was literally two wide strips of material and a pasty and the only way it was staying on her had to be with the judicious use of sticking charms. Honestly, she was showing almost as much skin as if she’d been completely nude.

Her own dress felt a lot less revealing and she smiled as she moved through the crowd towards the bar. A glass of champagne would help calm her nerves; it’d been nearly two months since she’d been out.

“Nice dress.”

Katie spun around at the sound of the deep, gravelly voice. Her eyes traveled upwards, finally meeting the amused green-eyed gaze of Marcus Flint. Great, this was just what she didn’t need. The only player that had a worse reputation than Michael was Marcus. If the rumors were true, he’d bedded most of the witches in England and Europe.

“Thank you,” she said primly, turning around again, frowning as his hand closed around her arm. She looked at him over her shoulder, a frown puckering her lips. “Yes?”

He stepped closer, pointing upwards. Katie’s shoulders slumped and she shook her head. There was mistletoe up there and if she knew Ali, it was Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes mistletoe, charmed to the gills.

She tried to move and found her feet rooted to the spot. Her eyes fluttered closed and she began to mutter under her breath, proclaiming vile and terrible deaths for both of the Weasley twins. She felt his arms slide around her and her eyes snapped open, watching as his face moved closer.

He smelled divine, something earthy and spicy and potent. Her stomach plummeted to her knees as his lips brushed over hers softly. Her eyes fluttered closed again as the kiss deepened, his arms tightening around her, pulling her closer. Katie’s hands curled into his robes, hanging on for dear life, heat spilling through her, centering between her legs. The kiss felt endless, her world narrowing to the feel of him against her.

“Alright, I think you’ve hogged the damn thing long enough, Marcus. Let the poor girl breathe for Godric’s sake, something she can’t do with your tongue shoved down her throat.”

Katie jerked backwards, her cheeks flaming. Marcus turned to glare at Lavender and the smirking Adrian Pucey standing right behind her. “What did you do, Brown, paint that dress on?”

Lavender preened, winking at him. “Why yes I did, and Adrian here has very helpfully volunteered to peel it off of me later, if I snog him senseless beneath the mistletoe you’re currently using, so bugger off, eh?” Her purple leather dress molded over her figure, hugging every curve and ending mere inches below the juncture of her thighs. Five inch stiletto heels graced her feet, bringing her just level with Adrian’s shoulder.

Katie laughed and backed away quickly before Marcus could grab her again. Turning, she fled to the bar, grabbing a tall flute with shaky hands. Goddess, his kiss had curled her damn toes!

“Katie!” Alicia said brightly behind her.

Katie spun around; nearly spilling what was left of her champagne all over the white dress that her friend wore. “Ali! You scared me half to death!” Katie said, her voice still not quite back to normal.

“Did I now?” Ali asked, her eyes twinkling. “Very nice kiss you got,” she said, nudging Katie.

“Damn, you saw that?” Katie asked, her cheeks flaming again. Her eyes darted around the room and locked with Marcus’s, her stomach plummeting to her knees once more, butterflies doing the rhumba within it.

“Honey, everyone saw that kiss. Tracey Davis nearly tripped over her viperous tongue glaring at you two. She’s set her cap for him, determined to be the next Lady Flint.”

"She can have him. I want nothing to do with him or the life he leads. He's exactly the same as Michael, both of them no good twats," Katie said emphatically. _Then why can’t you forget the way his lips felt on yours, the way his body moved against yours,_ her conscience whispered snidely.

Alicia smiled and said nothing. A loud commotion from the dance floor drew both women’s attention.

Oliver was on his knees before a furiously blushing Millicent Bulstrode, pleading with her. “But lass, dammit, I…I bloody love you, okay?”

Millicent stared at him in shock as the crowd around them tittered. He grabbed her hand, pressing it to his chest. “Please lass, don’t leave me for Zabini, he can’t give you what you need,” his voice dropped lower, “like I can.”

“Get up, you twat!” she hissed, glaring at him and jerking her hand away.

“No, not until you say yes that you’ll marry me,” Oliver insisted, reaching for her hand again.

“Fine, you bloody wanker, I’ll marry you! Now get your arse UP OFF OF THE FLOOR!”

Oliver jumped up, his arms going round her, picking her up and kissing her soundly as the crowd began to cheer loudly.

Alicia turned to look at Katie and the two of them dissolved into giggles. “When did they even start dating?” Katie gasped between fits of laughter.

Alicia shrugged, watching as Oliver swept Millicent up into his arms and strode from the ballroom, Blaise Zabini glaring daggers at them. “Ter wanted an interesting party, looks like he got his wish.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Terence said, coming up behind his wife and kissing her cheek. “’Lo, Katie.”

“Terence,” Katie said, fighting down the last of the giggles. “I do have to hand it to you, your parties are interesting.”

He smirked. “You haven’t seen anything yet, sweets.”

~*~

Katie spent most of the evening avoiding Marcus. It seemed as though everywhere she turned, she could feel his eyes on her. She danced with several friends, even taking a spin around the floor with Terence to try and get him out of her mind.

The clock on the wall showed ten minutes till midnight and she’d been left alone as couples scrambled to find their dates, or those people they wanted to kiss to ring in the new year. She twisted the stem of her glass in her hand, her eyes darting around.

“May I have this dance?”

She spun around, her eyes widening a bit as she saw Theodore Nott standing before her, his hand held out to her. Biting her lip, she nodded, her hand reaching toward him.

“This dance is mine.” Strong arms wound around her waist, pulling her back against a strapping, hard body. Her head turned and her mouth gaped as Marcus glared at Theo. “Tricia is holding up the wall over there, why you don’t go ask her to dance.”

Theo smirked, reaching for Katie’s hand once more. “I think that’s up to the lady to decide, don’t you Flint?”

“No, now bugger off Nott,” Marcus growled, leading Katie away, angling towards the balcony doors on the far side of the room.

Katie gasped, jerking her hand, trying to free herself. “I beg your pardon!”

He kept walking, nearly dragging her out onto the balcony with him, slamming the doors shut and clicking the lock. Turning to face her, he stared at her steadily.

Katie smacked his shoulder hard, anger making her cheeks rosy. “How dare you!” she snapped, “"You don't own me. I don't even like you, you great hulking brute! Who gave you the right to make my decisions for me?”

He leaned a hip against the balcony. “You did,” he said calmly.

“You’re daft!”

Marcus straightened, his arms sliding around her once more. “You did, when you crept into my thoughts, showing up everywhere I was. I couldn’t get away from you, couldn’t stop looking at you.”

Katie shook her head. “Now I know you’re barmy, I did no such thing! I didn’t even know you existed.” Okay, that was a lie, everyone and their sister knew who Marcus Flint was and how damned sexy he was, but she would be damned if she told him that.

“Liar,” he said softly, staring down at her with heavy lidded eyes. Katie inhaled sharply and tried to push out of his arms again. He tightened his hold on her and arched his eyebrow.

She shook her head and he laughed. “Deny it all you want Princess, there’s something between us-”

Her fingers pressed against his lips, silencing him. “No, I don’t want that…not with you.” She said, pushing out of his embrace.

Marcus stiffened, grabbing her arm as she turned to leave the balcony. “Why the fuck not with me?”

Katie stared at him sadly. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me,” he insisted, his hand sliding down her arm, their fingers threading together.

Katie took a deep breathe. “You’re Marcus Flint; star Chaser for the Falmouth Falcons and everything that comes with that. I want someone that would be happy just spending a Friday night at home with me, listening to the wireless. I don’t want to be a part of the world you live in. I never did, really but I spent a lot of time trying to convince myself I did and I ended up miserable.”

“I’m not Corner, Katie,” Marcus said, gently pulling her closer. “Half of whatever they print about me is lies and the other half is exaggerated so much that there’s only a tiny bit of truth left.”

“But-”

“No buts, Princess. If I really wanted that life, I’d have Tracey Davis out here instead of you.”

The gong inside chimed midnight and she could hear the celebrating going on through the glass doors. “Are you going to take the chance, Katie or let it slip away?” he asked softly.

She looked at him, biting her lip softly before sliding her hands up his chest and pressing her lips to his. His arms tightened, bringing her closer as he deepened the kiss, slowly exploring her mouth, his lips slanting over hers hungrily.

The snow fell gently around them; landing on hair and clothing, but Katie felt none of it, the heat of his body pressed against her banishing the chill air. Her legs moved, trying to get closer to him as his hands brushed gently over her curves, his thumb teasing her nipple taut.

Breaking the kiss, he stared at her, the last chimes of the hour fading away into the night. “Happy New Year, Katie,” he said softly.

“Happy New Year, Marcus,” she returned, smiling at him. It was going to be a fantastic year if the start of it was any indication.


End file.
